


Diamonds

by Wallwalker



Category: Skies of Arcadia
Genre: Community: 30_kisses, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/30_kisses">30_kisses</a> at Livejournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [30_kisses](http://community.livejournal.com/30_kisses) at Livejournal.

The heavy door to the ancient treasure fell down with a satisfying clang, and the three excited pirates behind it pushed their way into the room. "We _did_ it!" Aika shouted as she pushed past her companions. "We finally got into the legendary treasure room of the Ancient Palace! We are going to be so rich-"

She stopped short as she took in the surroundings, the layer of dust on bare stone and the strewn old clothes that littered the place. It was Fina who finally had the heart to point out the obvious. "Um, Aika... there's nothing here but junk."

And they all had to admit it was true; there was nothing there that was even remotely valuable, at least not the way it should have been. Cupil squeaked beside her and flew off to search for bits of moon stones. At least he might find something he liked, Fina thought; this wasn't what they'd been hoping for at all. They'd heard so many legends about the fantastic treasures that were supposedly hidden away in the ancient palaces and strong-houses in the Valuan regions, the ones that had laid virtually untouched by both of the showers of moon stones caused by Zelos. Unfortunately, much like Rixis, the facts were considerably less attractive.

Vyse sighed, poking forlornly at an old blanket that crumbled to dust as he touched it. "Looks like someone beat us to it... I should've figured someone else would've figured out the puzzles by now. They've taken everything."

"Hey, look! They didn't take this!" Aika popped back into view holding something in her hands that looked impossibly big and heavy, and sparkled even in the dim light of their torches. As she ran closer Fina could tell it was a heavy gold chain - and a valuable one at that. It seemed to have been made just to show off its owner's diamond collection; the chain was literally covered in jewels of all sizes. "It was hidden in someone's really old coat!"

Vyse leaned in and examined it closely with his spyglass for a moment, then whistled low. "Hey, those diamonds are real! Looks like this wasn't a total loss after all..."

"I know! Isn't it great?" Aika grinned, then fastened the chain around Fina's neck. It was even heavier than it looked, and Fina had to hold back a gasp. "Just think of how jealous everyone would be if you wore this everywhere!"

Fina blinked and smiled nervously. "Um, Aika? Isn't it a little bit... well, a little too much?"

"Oh, don't be _silly!_ It's just fine! All girls need to have really nice things to wear when they feel like it, right?" Aika laughed and winked at Fina, then kissed her on the cheek. "Besides, what's the point of finding treasure if you can't show it off?"

Vyse chuckled behind them. "Aika, you're impossible."

Fina just giggled; she really wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or flattered.


End file.
